transformers_wfcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jazz
Jazz (ジャズ, Jazu) is a cool and collected Autobot. Before the war he was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation and analysis, which gave him more freedom and a wider perspective on the world than his good friend Orion Pax. Though the war has changed much of his life (he is now a skilled and deadly combatant), two things remain constant: his dedication to the friend who is now also his leader Optimus Prime, and the interest he takes in all facets of culture, wherever his travels lead. On Earth, Jazz has adopted many popular human idioms into his vocabulary, and his fascination with their music has led him to implement speakers that fire a hundred sonic booms per second into his weaponry. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Scott Whyte (English; War for Cybertron), Troy Baker (English; Fall of Cybertron), Not Known (Japanese; War for Cybertron), Not Known (Japanese; Fall of Cybertron) Prior to the war, Jazz was a long time friend of Optimus Prime and now serves as one of his top lieutenants. Jazz is one of the fastest, most nimble Autobots and is also known for keeping his cool no matter how bad the situation might seem. His known Cybertronian-based veichle mode is a Cybertronian car. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Ironhide **Cliffjumper **Air Raid **Jetfire **Jetstorm **other Autobots *Wreckers **Springer **Bulkhead **Warpath **Arcee *Primes **Zeta Prime *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites Jazz carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, has the abilities Dash and Moleculon Bomb, and is a Scout Chassis. History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) *'Note': Jazz was initially a pre-order exclusive downloadable content character and is not playable in the War for Cybertron storyline campaign. Using a preorder code to unlock him will allow the player to use Jazz in Escalation mode, and makes his chassis available for customizing an online multiplayer character for Autobot scouts. Jazz was later made available alongside the other preorder-exclusive characters in the Transformers: War for Cybertron Map and Character Pack 1. He was available for the XBox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, but not for the PC version. Jazz was one of many Autobots who was captured by the Decepticons and sent to the Kaon prison complex. He passed the time in incarceration by doing push ups in his cell, waiting for the day he would be able to break out. That chance came when Optimus, Bumblebee and Sideswipe (who had allowed themselves to be captured) opened all the cells in Kaon during a daring attempted rescue mission of Zeta Prime. Air Raid led the prisoners to transport ships, with which they escaped. He could be seen waving Autobots onto the closest ship through the window from above. Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) *'Note': Jazz is an unlockable character for the DS. He can be unlocked by completing the sixth Stadium mission as an Autobot in Arena mode. Jazz was among the Autobot captives in Kaon Stadium when a team of escaping Autobots teamed up with him to escape. Jazz had figured a way out of the Stadium, but first the Autobots had to fight him to buy them some time. After the fight and Jazz's defeat, Jazz left with the Autobots free at last. Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Transformers: Fall of Cybertron After Grimlock went missing from his post, Optimus Prime met Cliffjumper and Jazz in the armory as they were preparing to go find Grimlock and his team. Sideswipe took the duo in a dropship to the Sea of Rust where they explored the ruins, with Cliff managing to save Jazz's life when he was trapped under debris. The pair tracked a distress signal to a huge pit, which Jazz opted to venture into alone. He managed to find Sludge, albeit non-functional, and immediately got into trouble in the form of Insecticons. He escaped by flooding the pit. Exploring further, they found an energon lake and spotted the huge tower in which Shockwave was conducting his space bridge experiments. Jazz and Cliffjumper infiltrated the facility, eventually finding Shockwave himself. The Decepticon trapped Cliff behind a force field and Jazz was forced to fight off wave after wave of Insecticons while the other Autobot worked out a way to destroy the base. They escaped just before the place exploded and reported the energon lake back to Optimus before returning to finish preparing the Ark for launch. After takeoff, the Ark headed for a space bridge Shockwave had opened but was pursued by the Decepticons aboard their flagship the Nemesis. They attacked the Ark and Jazz responded to a report that Bruticus was on board. His arrival was cheered by the defending Autobots, but even though Jazz made full use of his grapple and shot Bruticus repeatedly in the face the giant Decepticon seemed unstoppable. However, with the help of air strikes from Jetfire and the Aerialbots, Jazz managed to knock Bruticus off-balance enough for the air strikes to knock him clean off the Ark and spiral away into space. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Martial artists